The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the step, acceleration and velocity control of a positioning drive that has a limited travel distance and a subordinated velocity control. The acceleration, velocity and value of the desired distance of the positioning drive is controlled through the multiple integration in time of a step value. The amplified difference between a desired acceleration value and the time integral of the step value is formed between ID a desired acceleration value and the time integral of the step value which is limited with respect to its maximum absolute value. Such a method is known from German Pat. No. 3,001,778. The desired position can thus be rapidly reached by keeping the boundary positions fixed within predetermined limits and utilizing these positions as long as possible.